


Hold My Hand

by dstrider (articulateSeer)



Series: JohnDave Oneshots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bad Puns, Ice Skating, Ice rink, M/M, breaking the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articulateSeer/pseuds/dstrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is shit at ice skating and John is stuck being the one to hold his hand along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> my partner doesn't ship this and im so upset by it this is one of my otps godDAMMIT.
> 
> sorry this is shit i got the dreaded block

"Hold my hand."

You aren't sure who's speaking, and you aren't sure why, but somehow you feel like if you don't turn around, if you don't respond, you could miss out on the biggest opportunity of your life. The voice was male, smooth and texan. It wasn't a good thing - standing on an ice rink was not the best place to be frightened out of your wits. Still, you spun on a skate, a move you'd perfected with way too much practice, and faced your stranger. 'Perfected' is exaggerating slightly. You may have stumbled a bit, more than a bit really - you almost fell on your ass - but you somehow don't think that mattered. It probably still looked awesome.

"Huh?" You said dumbly.

The person stood before you was tall. About your height, but he was so lanky and thin that he looked less like a giant and more like a child that had been stretched. Like Mike Teevee. He even had on a pair of sunglasses, which made you kind of giggle a little bit in between shivering.

You don't know if he was alone, or waiting on somebody, or trying to find someone - but he was looking at you with such desperation (what you could see of his face, anyway. He had a scarf wrapped up tight around his chin, so most of it was unfortunately obscured.) that you felt pity for him. The guy was standing like a sumo wrestler, arms outstretched and legs spread wide. You have no idea how or why he got to the middle of the rink. One more move and he'd faceplant the ice.

Idiot.

"Hold my hand," he said again, this time a lot more strained. His voice wavered on the last vowel and you almost burst out laughing - were it not for the fact he was now clutching the lapels of your coat. You didn't have the heart to brush him off.

You swallowed a thick lump in your throat, because of the cold you told yourself. Not because a strange man (teenager?) in sunglasses had grabbed you for safety and was now currently trying to take your hand.

You relented and let him take your left, while his other hand held onto your shoulder like he was a wounded knight. You don't want to know how many times he could have fallen on the ice - the number most likely suceeds twenty.

You look down at him, the cowering man-child on your arm and attached to your hand, and wonder why on earth he chose you to cling to. Sure, you were probably the closest to him, but maybe it would have made sense to ask someone more qualified? You weren't an expert, (you were an Egbert - the pun made itself, really) and most likely didn't look it. So why'd he choose you?

Shit, maybe he's blind??

"Take me over there," he said, not even letting go of you but nodding his head at the exit. A girl was looking at you both, an odd smile on her face that kind of made you think that maybe she was his girlfriend? Maybe. Hm.

"Alright, alright. Loosen up a bit, though. I can't catch my breath with you strangling me like that!"

He was reluctant to move, but eventually unhinged himself from hanging onto your neck and resorted to hanging only on your arm instead. Not a lot better.

"Look -- here," you moved to his left, leaving him standing for a split second. He flailed his arms for your support, so you took his waist with your right, leaving him to clutch the hand around him like a life support. It was a good thing you weren't smaller than him, this really wouldn't have worked if that were the case.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to move your feet -- like this. See? Like you're gliding."

You both moved about an inch, and back two.

"Come on, keep going. I've got you, don't worry!"

He clutched your hand tighter, and you aren't too sure why, but a few couples skated past you and your strange-person and smiled, which, okay cool. No one really smiles at you. Other people you noticed too, were looking. Not in a friendly way, and you couldn't understand what the problem was - do you have something on your face? Maybe you were holding everyone up because of how slow you were being -- oh.

You...get it now.

They think you're a couple.

Hm.

You put that to the back corner of your mind and focused on depositing your friend to his partner. Then, you would leave and never have to face this again. Yup.

"I'm Dave, by the way. Dunno if you wanted to know that but that's the name," he (as you now know as "Dave") said, a little less frightened of faceplanting ice than before.

"John. Nice to meet you."

"Don't you mean 'ice'."

You stumbled over his skate, and cursed quietly under your breath. You felt his back stiffen with the fear, but quickly he composed himself.

"Was...was that a pun," you deadpanned. Dave snorted.

"Yes John, a little humor can't hurt a healthy new relationship."

Your brain kicked off, and you almost hate yourself for saying what you said.

"Guess you could say you're trying to break the ice, huh?"

There was a split second when you laughed way too hard and almost bowled both of you over, but surprisingly Dave was the one to right your fall.

"Jesus, if you could avoid literally breaking it with your insane laughter, that'd be sweet. Anyway my sister is right there so I'm free from your clutches."

You blinked back into reality and realised that yeah, the girl - not his girlfriend, you can see the sibling resemblance now - was indeed right there. You tried hiding your disappointment. Disappointment of the quickly ended friendship. Obviously.

"My clutches? Says the one holding onto my hand for dear life," you muttered, letting him stumble from you to his sister in a flurry of windmilling arms and legs.

"Hey, you had - shit, Lalonde, keep me standing - a choice to take it or not. Sealed the deal," he retorted. You glanced from him to his sister, trying to figure either of them out and really not being able to.

You think they could be twins?

"Deal? What deal --"

" _Anyway_ , gotta run. Thanks for your help and stuff," he nodded smoothly to 'Lalonde' and she winked at you, strangely enough. What the fuck is happening. "Oh, check you pocket. S'later, John."

You watched him leave while toddlers and their parents pushed into your shins and shoulders for the exit, leaving you stumbling over yourself. In a heartbeat he was gone, and you put your hands into the warmth of your pockets idly. 

A piece of paper crinkled, and you realised that yup, he'd just given you his number. When did he even write that? And _why_?


End file.
